


Not Expecting to Survive

by LassieLowrider



Series: COC2019 [16]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, alternate ending - ebb doesn't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LassieLowrider/pseuds/LassieLowrider
Summary: Ebb probably didn't expect to survive, that night.or: Two dead and three in shock, it's simple math. Or?
Relationships: Ebeneza "Ebb" Petty & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: COC2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553869
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Not Expecting to Survive

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing
> 
> Fill for COC2019 day 16: Retelling/What if

**Baz**

I wrap my arms around Simon - still not quite believing he’s my actual, genuine boyfriend, but when he doesn’t push me away it seems a little more likely than it just did. I think we’re all distraught, some more than others. 

Bunce, because she just saw two people die. Me, because I just saw two people die and then my boyfriend almost died, too. Said boyfriend because he just saw the closest thing he had to a father die, and also the goat herder, who he spent quite a lot of time with. The weirdo. 

As I hug Simon close, he wraps himself around me, sobbing into my shoulder. He’s mumbling a steady litany,  _ I killed him he killed Ebb I killed him he killed Ebb.  _

Beside us, between the two corpses, Bunce is sitting, staring into nothing. I’ve never seen her as quiet and still as she is being now.

I want to sleep for the better part of a century - I probably could, given my circumstances - but I settle for just going boneless, keeping my hold on Simon as we slowly sink to the ground. 

I rock him back and forth once we’re sitting, shushing him just like I remember my mum doing for me. I don’t know if it helps any, but at least I don’t feel quite as useless if I do it. 

Of course, all of this is for naught when Ebb starts moving. I can imagine what we look like, us three in the upper teens, sore, bloody and scraped, pale and staring as if a ghost had just walked past. 

Ebb groans, raising a hand to her forehead, pulling it away with a hiss. From what I can see - and smell - it comes away wet with blood. 

**Simon**

I look up from Baz’s shoulder when Ebb groans, and I can’t believe my eyes when she sits up. She looks around, blood running down her face from her temple, and she looks so very dazed.

“Well,” she says, after a long while of just studying her surroundings. She’s wearing the kind of look I imagine someone who didn’t expect to wake up again would wear; I think it’s the same look I have, too. “Well. I think you did kill him, Simon, but he bloody well did not kill me, that’s for sure.”

I throw myself at her, only remembering to be mindful of the fact that she almost died just a short while earlier as she hisses in pain. As I chant  _ sorry _ she only laughs, low and long, and hugs me all the tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> I will not stand for the fridging of WLW characters. I mean, I can't stand, but I won't sit for it either.


End file.
